


Selected Scenes From Hawaiian Vacation

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Like one swear, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation, buzz and jessie are focused on a lot because they're my OTP, the Potato Heads argue like an old married couple, there are various other characters from Toy Story in here but Buzz and Jessie are the focus, this is silly and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: What could have happened offscreen during Hawaiian Vacation.





	1. Selected Scenes From Hawaiian Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "How did the toys decide on the outfits they wore for the vacation? Did they have fun choosing the outfits and of course making the sets for the various locations? Any disagreements over what and how they should do certain parts of the vacation?
> 
> Bonus Points Are Awarded If:
> 
> -Mr. Potato Head, Hamm or Buttercup make a little joke about Ken crying in the backpack.
> 
> -The toys do research on the meaning behind some of their outfits. Example; the flower Jessie wears stands for something depending on which side of the head it's on. *HINT HINT*
> 
> -Woody has a bittersweet moment when he remembers the first kiss he shared with Bo.
> 
> -Barbie and the girls have a little girl talk about the first kiss Ken and her will share."
> 
> I originally posted these two as two separate fics, but because they're basically connected to each other... they're just gonna be part of the same work.

They left Ken cry in the backpack to plan and set up their Hawaiian Vacation. Barbie wanted to surprise him and Woody, Buzz, Jessie and everyone else in Bonnie’s room decided to help her out.

“I don’t want to help,” Buttercup said to Hamm. “Not if it ends up in more tears.”

“Okay, who is going to cry?” Hamm said.

“Ken. He already is.”

Jessie had overheard them as she was looking over Ken’s book and she walked over to them. “Shush! Since you said that, I’ll volunteer you guys to help with something.”

Both of them groaned. And Jessie smiled behind her hand and then dropped her hand down.

“Be nice, you two,” Jessie said sharply. “And you’re helping.”

 

 

“Okay, Buttercup and Hamm are going to help out. I just volunteered them,” Jessie said.

Woody chuckled. “Buttercup can help with horseback riding. Barbie wants horseback riding,” Woody said. “He’ll love that.”

Jessie chuckled. “Bullseye’ll be happy to play a part,” Jessie replied. 

“And Hamm will be basically part of their meal, and helping with their ‘scuba diving’,” Woody said. 

“Okay,” Jessie said. “What else can I do?”

“Trixie and Rex are doing research on Hawaii on the computer. Help them out with that. We should dress up in Hawaiian clothes or accessories,” Woody said. 

“I think we could use the tiny leis Bonnie made along with a bracelet or two,” Jessie replied. 

 

 

“Two words: Spanish mode,” Buzz said.

“What about it?” Jessie said. “Am I in trouble?”

“No. For the entertainment. Let’s activate it partially, and I’ll use a glowstick with like, a fire twirling routine,” Buzz said. Then he added, “Minus actual fire,” when he noticed that Jessie flinched.

“Oh! That’ll be fun!” Jessie said. “And it’ll add some spice. I mean, Dolly, Woody, and Pricklepants and their hula dancing is good, but this will add some excitement. Liven up the party.”

“And we know how to do that,” Buzz said.

“Damn straight,” Jessie said.

He took her hand and then she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

“Now, go watch some fire dancing online, okay?” Jessie said.

 

 

“Here, you can wear this bracelet later,” Jessie said. “For the glowstick routine.” She handed Buzz a bracelet of Bonnie’s and he took it, setting it aside.

Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were looking through jewelry and doll clothes that belonged to Bonnie. 

“Bonnie made this straw hat for you, Woody. You should wear it,” Jessie said.

Woody regrettably took his hat off. 

“Fine, but if I go without my hat, so do you,” Woody said.

“Deal!” Jessie said. She held out her hand and they shook. And then she put the hat next to Woody’s in the little box.

“Not a cowboy and a cowgirl, today, huh?” Buzz asked.

Both looked at Buzz. 

“You both seem to, erm, define your cowboy-ness or cowgirl-ness by your hat,” Buzz explained. “This one,” he pointed at Jessie, “likes to wear it during…”

“Buzz!” Jessie chided.

“Oh, uh, never mind the tangent. You both are still what you are even though you’ll be dressed like Hawaiian Natives.” 

They nodded. 

Jessie went back to the box and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt. “This one will fit you, Woody. I think Bonnie made it for you.”

“And it wouldn’t fit me,” Buzz said.

“We’ll figure something out,” Jessie said, comfortingly. “Pricklepants is making a peanut shell bra,” Jessie said.

“Okay, this blue lei will fit me more, but the pink lei is more for you. It fits your smaller body,” Woody said.

“You and I were cut from basically the same cloth, your body is not that bigger than mine!” Jessie said. 

She took the pink lei, though. 

“It is very pretty,” Jessie said. “Now I need a dress and maybe other accessories.”

“How about this?” Buzz asked. He held a green and yellow wrap dress carefully. And she took it from him and smiled. 

“Yes,” Jessie said. 

 

 

Buzz, being the sweet boyfriend that he was, had made her a flower for her to wear in her hair for the day. She had not expected the gesture, but she realized that it definitely was something she liked and should have seen coming. And she held it so carefully, because he had made it for her, and he loved her. 

“Ooh! It says that if you are a single gal, you wear the flower on the right side of your hair, behind your ear,” Trixie said.

“And if you’re not a single gal?” Jessie asked. 

“Gals in relationships wear it on the left side!” Trixie exclaimed. 

Jessie smiled broadly and Barbie giggled into her ear. 

“And now you know where to wear the flower Buzz made for you!” Barbie exclaimed. 

“Can males wear flowers in our hair, as well?” Mr. Pricklepants asked.

Trixie looked. “Yes!”

 

 

“On your left side, correct?” Buzz asked. 

He stood in front of Jessie, who had yet to put the last bit of her Hawaiian Outfit together, and was to some extent, bouncing.

“Yes,” Jessie said. “Buzz, the flower means I’m in a relationship with you!” 

“I know,” Buzz said calmly. “And I made it for you, so it’s extra special.” He paused and then said, “Now, hold still so I can put it in your hair.”

“Okay,” Jessie said. She stood straight and still, trying not to move as his hands brushed against her face and hair as he lovingly put the flower into her hair. It felt lovely to feel Buzz’s fingers gently try to put the flower into her yarn hair. 

“Okay, it’s in. And it looks beautiful in your hair,” Buzz said. 

Jessie smiled. 

“Thanks for making this for me,” Jessie said.

“No problem,” Buzz said. They had a short kiss. “Will you help make a grass skirt out of cardboard?”

“Sure! I’ll even make a laurel wreath for your head.”

Buzz nodded.

“And for the glowstick routine we have planned… I’ll attach some construction paper to my ankles. And I’ll use the bracelet necklace for that as well,” Buzz said. “And thank you.”

“Hey, you’re my boyfriend. I want you to look good.” 

 

 

Jessie sat with Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Trixie, and Dolly as Jessie worked on putting a fake laurel wreath for Buzz together, a fake fire-colored flower already set on the left side of her head. 

“Are you excited?” Mrs. Potato Head asked. 

“Yes!” Barbie said.

“I do love how you planned it out!” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“It’ll probably be amended it to fit the setting,” Barbie said. “But, tell me about your own first kisses!”

“Well,” Mrs. Potato Head began. “It was New Years Day after the Christmas Molly got me.”

“Wow. You got further with Mr. Potato Head in about a week than I got with Buzz in ten years,” Jessie said. She laughed and then said, “Continue.”

“Oh! Well, it was a short, quick kiss. Andy and Molly’s toys were celebrating the New Year and before I went back to Molly’s room, he stopped me and we kissed!” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“That’s so nice! No pressure!” Barbie said.

“Oh, we’re an old married couple, dear; that’s how we are!” 

“Dolly, Trixie, do you have one?”

“Oh, no, I haven’t had a first kiss yet!” Dolly said.

“I kissed Rex a month ago! We got a really high score on Robot Unicorn Attack and afterwards, instead of a high five, I kissed him!” Trixie said. She giggled. 

“That’s so sweet!” Jessie and Barbie said at the same time.

“I remember that. I remember hearing his shocked holler,” Jessie continued on.

“Aww,” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“Jessie, how about you?” Barbie asked.

Jessie looked down at the fake-laurel wreath with a gentle smile that clearly said she was remembering something happy.

“Do I have to?” she asked. 

“Come on, Jessie! Tell us!” Barbie said. “Based on your facial expression, it’s a happy memory!”

“Oh all right,” Jessie said. “It was about ten days after we became Bonnie’s toys.” She smiled again, and examined the laurel wreath, happy that it looked complete. “We went for a walk around the house and he…” Jessie looked down again, and smiled widely. “He told me loved me, I told him I loved him, and…” she chuckled, “he stuttered about wanting to kiss me, and I said something like, “Do it. I don’t bite.” And we leaned forward, our foreheads touched, he stroked my cheek, and our lips met.” She gave a smile, and a pause, and looked proud when she said, “His wings popped out. And it was wonderful.”

“Aww!” the rest of the girls said.

“Oh, I hope Ken’s leg pops!” Barbie said. 

Woody had overheard them (as they were right in the middle of the room, and he was working with Buzz on reading Barbie and Ken’s little booklet. He smiled, thinking about how the first time he and Bo had kissed, she had pulled him over to her with her crook and he had been so nervous, and she wasn’t…

“You okay, Woody?” Buzz asked, noticing his face.

“Yeah, I’m all right, buddy,” Woody said.

 

 

“Buzz, hold still,” Jessie said. “I need to figure how much of this brown stuff I need for your waist, so that it doesn’t fall off but is easy to take off.”

“Sorry. I’ll refrain from moving,” Buzz said. 

When she finally got the waist made, he sat with her while she put the grass skirt together and he worked on putting together scenery, occasionally looking up at her.

“I told the girls about our first kiss,” Jessie said conversationally. 

“Oh?” Buzz asked. He had overheard some of it, but he wanted to hear her talk.

“Yeah. I loved telling it. It’s so sweet and funny. And your wings popped,” Jessie said with a smile.

“I told you I loved you for the first time, yes?”

Jessie nodded, taping up the cardboard grass to the waist. 

“And we’ve had a lot of amazing times together since, huh?” Buzz said. He grinned. 

“I know,” Jessie said, with a smile. 

They looked at each other, with smiles on their faces and silence between them. And then Buzz broke that silence.

“Hey, how about you and I go take a break…?” Buzz began.

“I don’t think Woody would appreciate it if we slacked off,” Jessie reminded. She went on with her work.

Buzz nodded. 

“So later?” Buzz asked.

“Done!” Jessie exclaimed, ignoring his question. “Stand up, so I can put it on you!”

Buzz stood up and held his breath while Jessie put the skirt around him. When she stood up again, she whispered in his ear, “Yes, later.”

 

 

“I’m not doing it!” Mr. Potato Head exclaimed.

“Please, dear? Pineapples are important to Hawaii! I’m giving Barbie and Ken a tour of the land!”

“No!”

“Please!”

“I don’t want to! I like my body!”

“You will do it! I told you to!”

Jessie had been in the vicinity working on making fake palm trees, so she took on the referee job.

“HEY!” Jessie yelled as she rushed over to the quarrelling couple. “What are you doing?!”

“My _lovely_ wife,” Mr. Potato Head said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, “wants me to become Mr. Pineapple Head for some Hawaii tour she’s giving to Barbie and Ken.”

“Do it,” Jessie said, simply. “It’s for a good cause. Rex is planning on being a bird.”

“The Nēnē!” Mrs. Potato Head said. She looked at her notes, “It’s also known as Hawaiian Goose, and it evolved from the Canada Goose!”

“Uh, okay,” Jessie said. 

“I don’t want to be a Pineapple!”

“Come on, it’s your wife, Potato Head. Do this for her,” Jessie said. “I mean, I made Buzz’s grass skirt. He made me a flower!”

“And it’s a lovely flower, darling!” Mrs. Potato Head said with a smile. She then frowned and sniffed. “The love of your life made you a flower, and mine won’t even be a Pineapple for me!” She then started to cry loudly.

Jessie rushed over to comfort her and gave Mr. Potato Head a dirty look while she did so.

The crying lasted no more than thirty seconds as Mr. Potato Head could not take it anymore. “Okay, okay! Please, stop crying! I’ll do it!”

She immediately stopped crying, and said, “Oh, dear, thank you! I love you so much!”

“Glad to help,” Jessie said, smiling.


	2. More Selected Scenes From Hawaiian Vacation

“These sunglasses are Bonnie’s but I think they’ll fit you,” Dolly said.

She handed the large pink sunglasses to the female Potato Head and helped her put the glasses on.

“They do fit!” she exclaimed. “They’re lovely and they’ll fit for the Hawaiian theme! Thank you!”

“No problem!” Dolly said.

 

 

“Care to help me into this dress?” Jessie asked. “Barbie’s about ready to lure Ken out of the backpack, and I’ll be the first one he sees. So I need to be in this. Like, now.”

Buzz looked surprised by the request. 

“I figured you would ask Barbie or Dolly to help you out with that,” Buzz said. 

“I want you to do it,” Jessie said. She smiled at him. “You know me more intimately.”

“This is true,” Buzz said. “And you helped me with the skirt I’m wearing. Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek.

It was a simple task; the inside of the dress had Velcro so it wouldn’t fall off. But he went about the task seriously, like he was wrapping up something beautiful. And in a sense, he was. He enjoyed the accidental brushes his hands had with her chest, or with her pull-string, and finally perfecting the outfit by playing her lei around her neck. 

He couldn’t help but whisper into her ear, his lips touching against them lightly, “You look beautiful, Jessie.”

 

 

“Hamm!” Mr. Potato Head shouted over to Hamm, who was kind of working with Chuckles and Buttercup. Or rather, they were taking a break, and playing a card game.

“Yes?” Hamm said as the Potato came over to the group.

“I need a favor.”

“Uh oh,” Buttercup murmured. 

“The wife wants me to be a Pineapple for something she’ll be doing. I need to get a Pineapple from the kitchen. Care to help?”

“Couldn’t get out of it, huh?” Buttercup asked.

“I can’t help it. She cried.”

Hamm gave a chuckle. 

“All right. I’ll help you. Chuckles, Buttercup, you in?” Hamm asked.

“Sure,” Chuckles said.

“Yeah. Maybe this’ll make Jessie happy. She volunteered me to help,” Buttercup said.

 

 

Jessie, Barbie, Woody, and Buzz stood by the closet getting ready to lure Ken from the backpack.

“So I will be the first one he sees, and I’ll shout “Aloha!”? And I drag him out of the backpack?” Jessie asked.

“Yes,” Barbie said. “Give him a shock without frightening him! I’ll be right behind you.”

“And I’ll be welcoming you?” Woody asked. 

“It fits. You did manage to put all this together in about an hour, Woody,” Buzz said.

Jessie nodded.

“With the help of you, Jessie, Dolly, and everyone else!” Woody said. 

“You’re welcome,” Jessie said. She looked pointedly at Barbie, as if she was hinting.

“Thank you,” Barbie said. “You guys gave up a part of your own vacation— and I’m sure you wanted to spend some quality time with your own boyfriend.”

Jessie nodded, acknowledging that, and stole a look at Buzz. 

Barbie went on, “And you guys have been working so hard at this. Thank you so much! It’s perfection! I can’t wait to see the rest!” She smiled.

“It’s for a good cause, Barbie! For you and Ken to have your first kiss!” Jessie said. 

Jessie and Barbie dissolved into giggles until Buzz politely cleared his throat. 

When they looked at him, he said, “We should get started.”

 

 

“It’s a reasonable question! Why did you have to hit me for it?!” a voice asked heatedly.

“You don’t question a couple’s ways of doing things like that!? They’ll kiss when they darn well please!” another voice— female replied, just as heatedly.

Buzz and Jessie looked up from their work on the scenery of the room.

“I already stopped at least one fight,” Jessie said. “Wanna help?”

“That would be acceptable,” Buzz replied with a smile. He took her hand and they walked over to the arguing Potato toys

“You keep your nose out of their business!” Mrs. Potato Head yelled.

“What’s going on?” Buzz asked.

Both he and Jessie stood in between the older couple.

“Why are you two hollerin’ at each other?” Jessie asked.

“See what you did?” Mr. Potato Head said to his wife. “The poster toys for take-as-long-as-you-please-with-furthering-your-relationship are here!”

Buzz and Jessie shared a confused look before Jessie said, “What’s going on? What’s got your parts in a knot?”

“He’s mad because I hit him when he asked about Barbie and Ken not having kissed yet,” Mrs. Potato Head explained.

“It’s a legitimate question,” Buzz said. “I can’t help but be curious myself.” 

Jessie elbowed him.

“What?” Buzz said softly to her.

“That’s their private business!” Mrs. Potato Head said sounding scandalized. “They wanted it to be a certain way!”

“I just thought it was weird or curious. I mean, they’ve been together about as long as you two—” Mr. Potato Head said. He gestured at Buzz and Jessie.

“The poster toys?” Buzz asked, slowly.

“—And you’re way past first kiss, I don’t pretend to know where you are so please don’t tell me!”

“It’s called minding your own business!” Mrs. Potato Head said shrilly.

“I know! I know!” Mr. Potato Head replied. “I’m sorry I asked.” Then he added, “And these two,” he pointed at Buzz and Jessie again, “Spent ten years making everyone wonder: when, when, when!”

“Mind your own business!” Mrs. Potato Head said. “Buzz and Jessie, as well as Barbie and Ken are a lovely couple! Let them go at the pace they want.”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mr. Potato Head said. 

 

 

“I could do a dramatization of a scene from _Lilo & Stitch_!” Mr. Pricklepants said. 

“No,” Woody said.

“How about _Blue Hawaii_?” Mr. Pricklepants asked.

“Can you sing?”

“I can act like it!”

Dolly put her hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling. 

“Uh, ahem, I think Chuckles can sing. He’s spent a little while practicing some Hawaiian songs, mostly for their dinner,” Dolly said. 

“I guess I’ll be their waiter for the evening,” Mr. Pricklepants said. He sniffed and said, “Dinner is served.”

“As adorable as you would be playing a little Hawaiian girl Bonnie’s age, Pricklepants,” Woody said. Pricklepants nodded in acknowledgment. “Jessie and Buzz have something planned for the main entertainment,” Woody said.

“Oh, they do?” Mr. Pricklepants replied, and then asked, “Will the lovely couple be dancing?”

“They won’t say what it is,” Dolly said. “Woody and I will be hula dancing.”

Mr. Pricklepants gave them a sad look. “May I please be involved in that as well?”

Dolly and Woody shared a look before saying, “Sure.”

“Terrific!”

 

 

“They’ll be fishing, so I figured I’d wear this hat as their boat-driver, thoughts?” Trixie asked wearing a Captain’s hat. 

“I like it. Can I call you Captain Trixie?” Jessie asked a huge smile on her face.

Trixie giggled excitedly at the question. 

“I would love that!” Trixie exclaimed excitedly. “Call me Captain Trixie!” 

“All right, Captain Trixie!” Jessie replied. She gave a salute. 

“Does that mean that I can marry toys like Captain Barbossa in that one movie?” Trixie asked. 

Jessie laughed so hard she snorted. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Trixie,” Jessie said when her laughter finally died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, that is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.


End file.
